


Captain Bennett's Christmas Catch

by aserene



Category: Christmas Catch (TV Movie 2018), NCIS
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserene/pseuds/aserene
Summary: Captain Bennett had other concerns about her daughter dating someone undercover. She knew only too well how that ended. In her case, it ended in a child with her partner, and two decades of secrets.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Captain Bennett's Christmas Catch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real short fic. It's what happens when I binge watch Lauren Holly shows and movies. This is the crossover story no one asked for. It's total crack...and fluff. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone.

Captain Bennett was most displeased. Her errant daughter had bungled the latest investigation quite spectacularly, and then to top it off, an FBI Agent called to say they require her people to do their job. Bennett understood how politics work; she’d been playing the games longer than many realize, but she had never managed to get rid of her distaste for the FBI that she had learned at the hands of her former partner once upon a time.  _ It could also be a reminder that every time those letters were mentioned, it led to a headache of epic portions _ , her inner voice reminded. Captain Bennett ignored it in favor of dialing a phone number she had long since memorized. 

“Fornell.” 

“Tobias,” Captain Bennett greeted. 

“What happened?” Fornell demanded. 

“Nothing I’m calling about an Agent Robertson who would like my people’s assistance,” Bennett answered. 

“Demanded, I’m guessing.” 

“You could say that.” 

“Wish I could help, but I never heard of him.”

“Her.”

“Oh, well…” Fornell trailed off. “Yea haven’t heard of her. She might be out of New York.” 

“Not a concern then?”

“No,” Fornell reassured her. “How’s your daughter?” 

“Takes after her father. How’s yours?” 

“Takes after her mother in some respects.” 

“I wish I could be sympathetic,” Bennett snarkily replied. 

“Yea, I bet. Let me know if you need anything else.” 

“Fornell, thank you.” 

“You know I’d do it again,” Fornell said before hanging up. Bennett sat back in her chair and pondered that.  _ Well, best get a move on _ ; she roused herself to go home to the dog.  _ Hopefully, Mack meets someone tonight.  _

“Captain Bennett,” a female voice called, and the Captain looked up to find an attractive woman about her daughter’s age standing in front of her. 

“Yes,” Bennett answered, gauging the woman’s reaction. 

“I’m Special Agent Robertson, FBI,” the woman introduced. 

“Are you? I wasn’t expecting you until the morning,” Bennett replied curiously. 

“Well, we don’t want to wait to catch a diamond thief; I realize that may be different from small-town operations,” Robertson said sarcastically. There were days Bennett wished her reputation preceded her like it used to. 

“I think you’ll find that we handle all sorts of operations. Unfortunately, the two leads have the night off and will be in in the morning; there’s a hotel around the corner,” Bennett informed. 

* * *

It wasn’t until the next afternoon that Bennett wished she had been more probing about the singles event.  _ Of all the dumb things. What was she thinking! _ Robertson wasn’t thrilled in the least. 

“I’m ordering you to go on a date with this man as soon as possible,” Robertson demanded before turning on her heel. Bennett watched the woman with mixed feelings. She really wished her reputation preceded her. She should have torn this upstart agent a new one, but Bennett knew she wouldn’t. “It’s undercover. You’ll be fine.” 

“I…” Bennett was cut off as Robertson left the room. “Well, it sounds like you should call him back.” 

Bennett watched Mack and Parks head out to the surveillance house before sighing and picking up her phone. She waited for one ring before hearing heaving breathing. 

“Your daughter met the subject of the FBI’s investigation and now is going undercover to date him.” 

“Well, she should be good at undercover, you were,” came the retort. 

“She has to flirt,” Bennett said with a sigh. 

“There are days I wonder how she’s either of ours,” came the response. She chuckled.  _ Like father, like daughter.  _

“Because you flirt so well,” Bennett snorted. 

“Oh, I have my moments.” 

“Hm… the harbor view comment upon your return from your Margarita safari,” Bennett reminded. 

“That was a good line,” came the expected defense. 

“What are we going to do about her?” 

“Well, it’s probably for the best she doesn’t exactly follow in her parents’ footsteps.” 

“Exactly, but…”

“So Agent Robertson met the Director yet?” He interrupted. 

“No, but, you remember...that feeling I had in the Czech Republic.” 

“Vaguely.”

“She gives me that feeling,” Bennett revealed with a sigh. 

“Then watch our girl’s back,” Came the warning. Bennett hung up the phone. In some way, it was a reassurance, but not necessarily the one she needed. Bennett did, however, dial Parks and tell him she wanted a feed for the date and a wiretap. She then sat down and did her research. Even when she’d ruled the roost, she still verified the information given to her. To her great surprise, she was unable to verify some of what Robertson told her. She sat back a moment,  _ play the fool _ , she thought,  _ if this woman is up to something, let her think you're oblivious, she’ll make a mistake.  _ Bennett smirked, and in the meantime, she’d make sure she was at the heart of the investigation to watch her daughter’s back. 

Bennett regretted that decision as she heard the real joy in Mack’s voice when talking to the suspect over dinner that night. 

“Good Christmas, they’re made for each other,” Bennett told Parks. It wasn’t the wording she’d wanted to use, but when she’d left her previous position, she could no longer curse like a sailor, so she adopted holidays she had previously enjoyed. Her phone rang almost the moment Parks disconnected the feed, and she answered with a brief hello. 

“So, how’d the date go?” Bennett sighed, hearing the voice on the other end. 

“They are made for each other. This is terrible,” Bennett said sadly. 

“I’m confused; before you were upset she’s not dating, now she is, and it’s terrible?” 

“He’s a suspect in a diamond heist!” 

“Yea, but there’s a chance he’s innocent. C’mon…” The pleading was sweet. 

“And if he is? What then? Oh, by the way, I’m a cop, and I was dating you undercover?” Bennett questioned. 

“You and I both know that things last past the reveal.” 

“I knew you before then,” Bennett protested quietly.

“I was referring to Ziva and Tony but yea, okay.” Bennett had to smile at that. “She’s going to be okay.” Bennett hung up with a smile on her face. 

* * *

Bennett didn’t think a date could worsen, but watching this coffee date was another level of bad.  _ At least she drinks coffee like her mother _ , Bennett thought, amused at her order and how disappointed her father would have been. Bennett wasn’t sure how much worse Mack could do at this. She’d never seen her daughter actively date, and this was probably why. 

“Now it’s your turn, ever married?” Carson asked. 

“Nope,” Mack replied. 

“I find that incredible. I mean, someone as amazing as you hasn’t been married,” Carson said, and Bennett felt her heart melt a little. 

“Well, my friends would say I’m horrible at dating. I’m always telling people how I feel about them and putting my foot in my mouth. I get it from my mother,” Mack replied with a smile in the direction of the camera. Bennett heard the chuckle from Parks in the van and knew she should cut it off. 

“Anything you want to say, Detective Parks?” 

“Ahem, No ma’am.” 

“Didn’t think so,” Bennett replied.  _ Somedays, the Director just slips out.  _ Bennett turned, though, as the man crashed her daughter’s date, and her focus immediately became only her daughter’s safety. She waited until they were all back at the house to brief Parks and Mack. 

“He wasn’t big time by any means, but he was a safe-cracker, that part I remember,” Bennett informed, explaining how she recognized the man. 

“Which would explain why Carson knows him.” 

“Okay, we don’t know anything for sure. It could all still be his ex-wife,” Mack protested. 

“It’s possible; this definitely does not make him look good.”

“Also, he said he was going back to work, but we tailed back to his house in the middle of the day,” Parks pointed out. 

“Mack, I know you like him, and maybe in another time and another place, something could happen. But I think Special Agent Robertson’s right. I think you need to separate yourself on a personal level,” Bennett said. She watched her daughter’s face as a look of determination. She recognized all too well fell on it. “Well, I’m going back to the station. Call me if he does anything.” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” came the chorus of responses. Bennett walked out trying hard to slow her heart rate; she saw a repeat of the past she had once orchestrated.  _ Not on my watch, not to my daughter. _ She could hear Mack’s footsteps and turned to face her. 

“Some pep talk,” Mack said as Jenny reached for the door. Bennett saw the glare her father was famous for. 

“I’m immune to that glare,” Bennett reminded. 

“How’d that turn out for you, Mother? Separating yourself on a personal level?”

“Mackenize,” Bennett warned. 

“No, I’m curious. How did that work?” 

“It was the hardest decision I ever made, and I would do it over,” Bennett replied honestly. “But you are not me, and Carson is not your father.” 

“But you got involved undercover.” 

“With my partner!”

“You’ve overseen these operations in the past,” Mack recalled. She hadn’t been that clueless to her parents’ long arguments after a particular arms dealer went missing. “He could still be innocent.” 

“I hope, for your sake, your right,” Bennett replied. She glanced down the hall, wondering where Parks was. “Your father would like to talk to you.” 

“I bet he does,” Mack sighed, resigned, looking down at her phone. Bennett knew she would avoid the 

“So I put my foot in my mouth?” Bennett teased. 

“That’ll be the day,” Mack replied, and on cue, her mother’s eyes got the glint of remembrance. 

“Yea, I guess you do take after me. It’s what worries me.” Bennett left, already dialing her partner. 

“Your offspring needs to talk to you.”

“Yea about what?” 

“Paris.” 

“Uh, you usually handle that…” 

“There are days I wish she took after you, silent and unable to show an ounce of emotion.” 

“She’s going to be okay.”

“No, no, she’s not.” 

“I’ll call her,” her partner promised. 

* * *

Bennett was starting to hate these dates. This dinner was moving too slow. Bennett and Parks were sitting there trying to coach Mack into getting a confession, but she didn’t exactly have her parents’ technique for investigations. Bennett had gotten up to get another cup of coffee; she’d forgotten how exhausting all-nighters could be when Parks cornered her. 

“Mack is…” 

“Falling for him? I know,” Bennett said with a sigh. 

“What did she mean, earlier she gets it from her mother?” Parks asked quietly, watching his boss fix her coffee. “She doesn’t talk about her father; I guess I thought he died when she was young.” 

“In a way,” Bennett started looking at her coffee cup. “Mack didn’t know her father until she was nearly six years old.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry” Parks turned to realize he may have put his foot in his mouth. 

“Don’t trouble yourself,” Bennett stopped him. 

“I didn’t realize he’d died…” Parks replied quietly. 

“He isn’t dead,” Bennett turned to Parks with a soft smile. “We just...it’s been complicated the last few years.” 

“I didn’t mean to pry,” Parks assured. “I don’t think she meant anything by her comment today.” 

“Ah, I was wondering when you might bring that up,” Bennett laughed. “She wasn’t wrong; she does take after me in that respect.” Parks chuckled and turned up the earpiece. 

“She’s asking about the ex-wife again,” Parks informed the Captain. 

“Something else we share in common,” Bennett sighed before turning back to the camera. 

“Uh, Ma’am?” Parks questioned. Bennett brushed him off as they resumed their seats. 

“Mack, listen to me,” Bennett said. She saw her daughter’s head turn slightly in acknowledgment. Bennet listened along. “No, no, no, no. Don’t let him avoid the conversation. Keep pressing.” And there was Mack, crossing her arms as Bennett had seen herself do a thousand times when questioning Mack’s father. The conversation moved on until the phone rang. 

“We’re not getting the call,” Parks informed the Captain. “I’m not sure…” 

“Mack, we need to hear what’s going on,” Bennett ordered before turning back to the gear. “Why isn’t it working?” 

“I don’t know...but...he’s back, wait…” Parks interrupted, and they both turned to the cameras just in time to hear. 

“Oh, how are you, your girlfriend’s a cop.” 

And Bennett felt the fear that she had felt standing alone in an LA dinner. She called for backup, hoping against all hope Mack could save this but ready to protect her daughter. Bennett listened with bated breath as she heard Mack go for the honest route. “Well, in this case, you are like neither of your parents,” Bennett said quietly. Parks looked at her confused but also to the door as Bennett ordered Brain to stand down. 

“I’m sorry,” Mack said tearfully. Bennett could have cared less about the badge, about the operation. This was her child, and she reached out and hugged her. 

“I’m sorry, baby girl,” Bennett whispered, holding her tight. 

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Mack said again. 

“It’s not your fault,” Bennett replied. “Let’s go home. No doubt Robertson is going to be pissed tomorrow.”

“Mom.”

“I’ll handle it,” Bennett promised. She walked her daughter to the car and drove her home, tucking her in as she had done when she was younger. 

“Mom, I am sorry,” Mack said. 

“I know,” Bennett assured. 

“I just want to be alone,” Mack cried. Bennett sighed, nodding. She left Mack’s apartment to head for her own house, but she also knew she would need back up. She took out her phone and placed a call. 

“It’s late,” he greeted tiredly. 

“I…” She trailed off. “You told me the last time you wished I’d called you.” 

“Is Mack okay? Are you?” He asked quickly. 

“We’re safe, for now. I...I need my partner,” Bennett confessed quietly. “I can’t protect our 

daughter and watch her back at the same time.” 

“I’m on my way,” he promised. 

* * *

The following day was precisely what she expected. Robertson was furious, but that just made Bennett more suspicious. She put her daughter and Parks on administrative leave and waited for the fallout. Later that evening though, she picked up her phone to hear her lover on the other end. 

“You need to get over to the house,” He told her. “Mack went inside; something’s going on.” 

“If I don’t….” 

“Yea I’ll intervene,” he promised. 

“She’ll kill us both.” 

“Probably.” 

Bennett raced to the house, calling for backup on her way. She found her partner standing quietly before a back door read to enter. She pressed her hand to his back, and he took it briefly. 

“Just like old times.” 

“I’ll go,” Bennett said, pulling her weapon and aiming it. “If I…” She drifted off. 

“It’s not a diner, Jen, you’re walking out of there with our girl,” he whispered. Bennett pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and entered the house. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. We have a real good view of this house, so trust me when I say you’re surrounded,” Bennett announced, holding the gun level. 

“How did you know I was here?” 

“A mother always knows,” Bennett replied. 

“The back is clear,” Parks declared as he came in. Bennett looked up surprised. 

“Well, that and your partner called me,” Bennett covered. 

“Is he okay?”

“I will be,” Carson said. 

“It sounds like the ambulance is almost here.” Bennett watched as Mack picked up a gold box as directed by Carson, she kept an eye on her daughter as she watched the EMTs come in and tend to the man. Parks was already working the scene. 

“Go be with him,” Bennett ordered. 

“Good taste,” Parks commented looking in the box. Bennett laughed before following her daughter outside and to the back of the ambulance. 

“Bennett!”

“Mom! What?”

“Don’t forget Christmas Dinner is tomorrow night. And you have to bring a present for Bunchy. He likes liver treats and hats,” Bennett watched her daughter laugh. “And maybe you could bring a date for once?” 

Bennett turned around as Mack seemed to look behind her. She spotted the streak of silver in the dark coat standing just outside the police tape. She left her daughter to what she hoped was a kiss, deciding she’d prefer one of her own. 

“So, are you coming to Christmas dinner?” Bennett asked her shadow. 

“Hm...only if the Director is picking out your outfit. Captain Bennett is nice and all, but I prefer Jenny Shepard,” he replied, pulling her close for a kiss. 

“Not here,” she warned. 

“Your daughter’s partner phoned you, huh?” 

“Well, he did, thirty seconds after I hung up with you. Surprised you didn’t see him.” 

“I was looking for high ground.”

“Hm….I was wondering who the sniper was,” Bennett remarked

“So do we tell him?” 

“I think we’ll see how dinner goes,” Bennett replied. 

* * *

It was an hour later, or so when Bennett, comfortably resting against her lover, heard the front door open and close and footsteps she would recognize anywhere walking toward the study. Mackenzie walked in to find her mother, her captain, and the former director of a federal agency curled up with her former partner, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 

“Hello Mackenzie,” Jenny greeted, holding up her glass of bourbon as if to ask. 

“Hi Mom,” Mackenize replied with a small smile. “Hi, Dad.” 

“Hi, pumpkin,” he greeted. 

“So, my partner called you?” Mackenzie questioned. 

“After your father did.”

“I thought you were still in DC, Dad.” 

“Your mother was worried about you,” Gibbs sighed. 

“Where’s Bunchy?” 

“Your father banished him to the kitchen,” Jenny complained. 

“I hate that dog,” Gibbs whined. 

“Yea we know, because he likes to sit in Mom’s lap,” Mack laughed. She watched both her parents for a moment. “So Agent Robertson from the FBI....how long did you know?” 

“I suspected from the moment she showed up,” Jenny informed with a smile. 

“That’s why you wanted to be on the wires for all the dates.” 

“Among other reasons,” Jenny replied. 

“Good tip about pressing about the ex-wife,” Mack complimented. 

“Oh, I have some experience in that department,” Jenny laughed. 

“Jen,” Gibbs growled. 

“It’s okay, Dad, we still love you,” Mack reassured. Gibbs looked over his daughter. 

“You know I think she is more like you,” Gibbs said after a moment.

“Hmm because she falls in love undercover for a guy with an ex-wife,” Jenny asked rhetorically. 

“Well, that and because she’s smart and beautiful, and doesn't let go of a case,” Gibbs added, pressing a kiss to Jen’s temple. Mack sighed loudly as if to remind her parents she was still present. 

“So are we telling Carson tomorrow?” Mack asked.

“What, that you’re really undercover in a pseudo witness protection program because your mother used to be the head of a federal agency that everyone thought died in a house fire, which was really a cover-up for a gunfight on the other side of the country?” Jenny summarized. 

“You know, I think he’s had enough surprises this week.” 

“You will have to tell him eventually, kid,” Gibbs warned. “Secrets can only hurt.” 

“Hm...someone is finally learning from their mistakes.” 

“It’s a lesson we both learned Jen, or would you like me to remind you about your first night as Director? Or the Frog?”

“Hollis Mann,” Jenny replied. 

“You guys don’t change,” Mack interrupted. “Mom, I am sorry about what I said earlier. I…” Jenny stood up from the couch and embraced her child.

“It’s all in the past, sweetheart,” Jenny assured her daughter. As she stepped back from the embrace she smiled at Mack and gently touched her cheek. “We should get ready for dinner tomorrow.” 

“You don’t cook,” Gibbs reminded. 

“I don’t cook often,” Jenny corrected. “When you no longer run a Federal Agency you need to have a hobby.” 

“Uh-huh,” Gibbs commented. “Mack?” 

“Dad?” 

“Your friends going to join us too?” He asked. 

“No, we did our Christmas exchange already and we’ll meet up for New Year’s,” Mack replied. “I’m going to head back to the hospital and check on Carson, I’m sure you can help Mom with the cooking.” Gibbs hugged her for a moment and then nodded. 

“I’ll see you later,” he promised. Gibbs watched his girl leave and head out to see this Carson fellow. He felt hands wind around his waist. 

“You okay?” Jenny asked. 

“You know, watching her leave,” Gibbs sighed. “They’re really made for each other?” 

“They are, you’ll see tomorrow.” 

“Well, then maybe it’s appropriate I give you this today,” Gibbs said after a moment turning to face her and pulling something out of his pocket. It was a nautical compass. “I finished the boat.” 

“What?” Jenny gasped surprised.

“I thought you might want to retire for good,” Gibbs suggested after a moment. “And now that Mack…” 

“Yes,” Jenny cut him off. “Yes, I want to go. It’s time for us, but we can’t just abandon Mack.” 

“I can’t abandon the team, so we’ll take computers and we’ll be able to video call them,” Gibbs promised. “I don’t want to leave Mack either.”

“She’ll understand,” Jenny assured with a soft smile before pulling him into a kiss. “So shall I order out for dinner?” 

“Chinese?” 

“Chinese,” Jenny agreed as she kissed her partner again and led him the stairs. Tomorrow everything would sort itself out, for tonight she had a Christmas catch of her own to enjoy.


End file.
